


Need You, Both of You

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Daddy!dallon, Little!Brendon, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brendon is a little under the care of Ryan and Dallon, and things are good- until Ryan has to leave for work.





	

For a long time, Brendon hadn't wanted to tell anyone. He wanted to keep his secret inside, wanted to hold it all in. He didn't want anyone to know he was a little.

It wasn't as if he hadn't dated anyone before, he'd had plenty of both boyfriends and girlfriends. Yet every time he even thought about telling them, something would go horribly wrong, and it would always be his fault.

Brendon didn't think he would ever tell anyone the truth...until, he did. In fact, it wasn't even just one person- it was two, two people who he had complete trust in. Ryan and Dallon, his boyfriends.

In all honesty, it had taken some poking to get Brendon to admit it himself, but the signs, those were things Dallon had picked up on. Even though Brendon tried, hard as he might, to repress certain things at times, Dallon could see it, for one reason that Brendon would be thankful for for years to come.

He had been a Daddy, and not only that, but had had a little before.

With some coaxing from both Ryan and Dallon, Brendon had confessed to them and they made the transition necessary to take care of him, and Brendon was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

Until Ryan had to go for a few months.

It's not to say Brendon was clingy, he liked to pride himself on being quite the opposite, thank you, it was more of...long distance separation anxiety. The strange feeling of only one person taking care of him, of only one affectionate presence, that left his mind scared and confused.

The first day he woke up after Ryan leaving was definitely a little day, maybe even more so than usual. It started out as normal, waking up and trudging out of his bedroom in nothing but his boxers- Ryan and Dallon were never sure how he managed to lose his shirt and pants when he slept, but he did- tiredly rubbing his eyes with balled up fists.

“Dal?” Brendon called in an actually quiet voice, unlike when he was fully awake and little, peeking his head out of the hall with wide eyes.

“Over here, Brenny Bear.” Brendon followed the sound of Dallon's voice to its source, where Dallon was seated on the couch holding a book that Brendon didn't bother trying to read the title of. He climbed into his lap without hesitation, head burying into his chest and taking in the warmth of Dallon’s clothed skin against his bare body.

“Good morning, baby.” Brendon could feel Dallon press a kiss to the top of his head after he spoke, and he smiled into the fabric tiredly before moving back so he could see him.

“G’morning Daddy...Where's Ryry?” Even he could hear the confusion in his own voice, which only grew when Dallon gave him...was that a sad smile? Brendon didn't like sad smiles. Smiles were supposed to be good.

“He had to go away for a while because of work, remember honey?” Dallon's voice was calming, somehow delivering bad news in a way that didn't make Brendon want to immediately burst into tears.

He furrowed his brow, trying to think back. Now that he thought about it, that did sound familiar. “Why?”

“You know the toons you like to watch?” Dallon began slowly, trying to piece the explanation together in his own mind as he went.

Brendon’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Like Adventure Time!”

Dallon chuckled at how big Brendon's smile was. “Yep, like Adventure time. Well, Ryan is gonna be helping make something like a toon.”

Brendon blinked, letting the gears of his mind turn. “Oh! Cool!” There was a pause, and then he spoke again. “But why isn't he here?” And then, an even more panicked thought. “Will he be coming back!?” 

His hands gripped Dallon's shirt as he suddenly became frightened. What if Ryan didn't come back? Had he been bad? Would Ryan want to come back? Why else would he have left without them?

His mind was spinning, and a whimper left his lips as he buried his head into the warmth of Dallon once more.

“Oh, honey...Ryan would never just leave like that.” Soothing hands trailed up and down his back, relaxing the tensed muscles as Brendon listened. “He didn't want to go without out us, or at all really, but the job needed him on site. He's gonna be back as soon as he can.”

Silence followed his words as Brendon let them sink in, before he asked in a tiny voice.

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

\--

The rest of the day, and the day after that, passed without much incident. Other the occasional complaint of not having Ryan to cuddle as well, which Dallon would respond to with a big “Brenny-Bear hug” and enough kisses to sooth any churning mind in the moment, he was doing extremely well.

The nights were the worst for him, he was used to having both of them help him drift to sleep, something his mind and body did not take kindly to. While Dallon was great, better than great even, Brendon missed Ryan. He decided it was not only because he missed his other boyfriend, but also because you always notice how much you love something when it's not there (he was very proud of this discovery, even going as far as explaining it to Dallon like whenever he lost one of his stuffies but times one million billion).

It was the third day that it really hit. It wasn't as if Ryan wasn't calling, it was that he always called late, and no matter how hard he tried Brendon just couldn't stay awake for it. Even with his sleeping problems, his body was so used to going to bed early now that it was hard not to be asleep by 11 at least, and Ryan normally called around 2 or 3 in the morning.

He would always send his love to Brendon, a recorded message too, and that was good, but it wasn't the same. Brendon wanted to talk to Ryan, but he didn't want to interrupt him at work. A constant internal struggle.

It was first apparent to Dallon that something was wrong when it was 9:30 and Brendon had yet to come out of his room. He was always out by 9:15 at the very latest, so it it was fifteen minutes over. Concern lacing his movements, Dallon got up from where he had been sitting, waiting for Brendon as always. He moved to the door to his boyfriend's bedroom, hand resting gingerly on the doorknob and listening before pulling it open gently.

“Bren?” 

It was dark in the room, the only light emitting from a small nightlight plugged in letting off a faint blue glow, soon switching to red, then yellow, and many other colors after that. The only thing that Dallon could clearly make out was a lump that he assumed was Brendon with the thick blanket pulled over him, knees to chest.

He closed the door behind him softly, hesitating slightly in approaching him so he could speak. “Baby, can I come sit by you?” He asked, not wanting to scare him into silence, the sound of his sniffles filling the air.

There was a long silence before he responded. “Mhm.”

Sitting down gently next to Brendon, Dallon spoke again. “Can you take the blanket off your face too, please, baby? It must be awfully stuffy under there.”

Almost regretfully, Brendon lowered the blanket, revealing puffy eyes from the salted droplets rolling down his cheeks, instantly breaking Dallon's heart. The second Brendon made eye contact he let out a sob, throwing himself into Dallon's arms.

Pulling the smaller man closer into his arms and rubbing his back soothingly, Dallon pressed his lips to the top of Brendon's hair once more, letting him cry, knowing that sometimes the best way to help was to let people get it out, verbally supporting them along the way. “It's okay baby, it's okay…” And then, “I'm here.”

The second those words left his mouth Brendon's sobs became harder, grip tightening around Dallon as if he were a lifeline or a teddy bear. In fact, he was both of those and more at this moment.

“I know, I know, I know.” Brendon cried repeatedly, pulling away and gasping for breath between sobs. “Why can't that be enough!” His hands went to his hair, and Dallon instantly grabbed them, gentle enough to show care but firmly enough to keep him from his goal- ripping it out. “Why am I so selfish!?”

That's when Dallon noticed the fabric haphazardly hidden under the blanket, one he was familiar with- Ryan's shirt.

“Oh, Brendon…” Dallon's voice was a whisper, and Brendon's body was slack as he slumped forward. His head rested in Dallon's lap as he bawled.

“Why can't I survive even three days without both of you? I'm so needy, so clingy I can't even let you have your own lives! I'm such a bad person to have-” Brendon was cut off by Dallon's voice.

“Brendon, look at me.” Without thinking Brendon lifted his head, expecting to meet angry eyes and an agreeing statement. What he found he couldn't tell if it was better or worse.

Dallon had his own tears falling, his own lip trembling as his shaking hand cupped Brendon's face. “I never, ever want to hear you say those things about yourself again, and Ryan would never want to hear them from you at all. You're perfect, Brendon, okay? It's normal for you to miss people, especially in the relationship we all are in. You're not bad, you're not selfish, you're human.”

Brendon stared into Dallon's tear-filled eyes, hard to see in the dark of the room, words at a loss to him, instead settling on pressing his lips to Dallon's, letting him be his support. 

When he pulled away, he let himself collapse into the embrace Dallon was offering, exhaustion running thick in his veins.

“I'm going to call Ryan, okay baby boy?” Dallon asked, and Brendon nodded, though visibly nervous. “Honey, what's wrong?”

Brendon shifted in Dallon's hold, voice sounding hoarse from the sobs. “What if he's mad?”

“Bren he won't be mad, he's been dying to talk to you since day one, he just wanted it to be on your terms so he wouldn't seem…”

Brendon pulled back, eyebrows raised. “Clingy?”

“Well, yeah.”

A blush spread through Brendon's cheeks, and he let his head fall to Dallon's shoulder.  
“Well, I sure feel silly now.” He said, voice sounding almost shy, a small smile brightening his face when he heard Dallon chuckle.

“Let's give him a call.”

\--

“Ryan!” The second the door was opened Brendon barreled for it with perhaps the biggest smile he's ever had plastered on his face. Ryan didn't even have a chance to put his luggage down gently before his arms were otherwise occupied, first holding Brendon close and then his face as he kissed him. 

“Brendon! Oh god, I've missed you!” Ryan kissed his nose, the sound of his giggle warming his heart.

“That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen.”

At the sound of Dallon's voice both Ryan and Brendon ran toward him, nearly knocking him over in the rush to hug him.

 

“He’s back, Daddy! Dada’s back!” Brendon yelled, escaping both of their hugs after getting his fill to jump up and down with an excitement that could match a month old puppy as both Ryan and Dallon laughed.

Brendon had them both, and he was happy.


End file.
